Resident Evil: Striking at the Heart of Umbrella
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A year after the New York Incident, while relaxing and reuniting with Seth, Jason discovers the location of his father and, with Lisa at his side; decides to take the fight to him. He is determined to end things once and for all, but two unexpected obstacles stands in their way; but they are determined to fight to the bitter end.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Chapter 1 of my latest Resident Evil story in this series, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vacation Time Ruined**

_The year is 2001_

_After the events of New York the group led by Jason moved to yet another safe house._

_Their new safe house was a secluded, abandoned beach front property, allowing them to live an anonymous life of semi-luxury, while staying on guard for Umbrella's next move. On this day however, they found themselves reunited with another member of the group, who had been separate from them for some time. In addition to this; they would soon make a discovery that would change the course of their fight against Umbrella, forever._

An Asian man; aged forty, with short black hair, black eyes and a muscular build was driving his car up a lonely road. He was dressed casually in black jeans; a white T-shirt; white socks and black boots. He reached the end of the road and arrived at a clearing; the fairly large house looked anonymous and fairly abandoned. The property sat at the edge of a beach, the man laughed.

'_Looks like they caught a lucky break with this one.'_ He thought happily. _'An old abandoned Umbrella beachfront property; last place the company would expect to look for them.'_

He stopped the car and got out of it. He walked up and knocked on the door; he waited patiently as the spyhole opened and then the door finally opened. Standing in the door was a young Caucasian man; aged twenty-five with medium length messy black hair, blue eyes and toned build. He was clad for the beach; in Red swimming trunks, a white T-shirt over it for answering the door. With him was a twenty four year old Asian woman with shoulder length black hair and black eyes; she wore a white T-shirt under her beach wear; a black strapless bikini. The man smiled when he finally saw two of his old friends.

"Jason, Lisa, great to see you guys again." He said.

Jason Maxwell and Lisa Richards smiled at their guest. "So, Seth, you finally made it." Jason said with a rare smile.

They stepped back and let Seth inside.

Once inside and the door closed the trio walked into the living room of the large house. Once there they all sat down and Lisa spoke.

"So, where have you been all this time?" She asked. "Five years we've been missing you."

Seth nodded slowly. "I have a good reason." He paused and then held out a picture for them to see. "Here's my reason."

They examined the picture; it showed a thirty-eight year old Asian woman with long black hair, brown eyes and slim build. She was of medium height, dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a blue shirt with red flannel and white converse. On either side of her was two teenagers; the older of the two, a tallish sixteen year old boy with short, spiky black hair and black eyes, he had a strong medium build. He was dressed casually in a pair of cargo pants, a plain black shirt and black and red jordans. The second child was a girl, short and slim, around thirteen years old with black hair and surprisingly purple eyes. She was clad in blue jeans, a pink shirt and white sneakers. Jason looked up at Seth.

"Your family?"

Seth nodded. "My wife Katie, my son Blake and daughter Abby. I had to ensure they were safe, but every time I got them safe, Umbrella would find us again." It's only now that I'm certain they're safe; they're with a woman called Rosemarie; the head of Terra Save."

The others nodded. Lisa then replied  
"Tim's mother. Well, it's good that you're here now, come and see everyone, we're all out on the beach."

Seth agreed and got changed into his T-shirt and black swimming trunks and followed Jason and Lisa, now in just their swimsuits, outside.

Outside Seth noted the rest of the group, including the new members who he didn't know yet. They were all out in the sun, dressed for the beach, either sunbathing, or sitting chatting with each other. Seth at first noted the people he knew, the closest ones first as they walked up. The first ones were twenty-two year old Tim Shaffer and his girlfriend, twenty-five year old Sappira Jade. Both were Caucasian, Sappira was rather slender, Tim had a toned build. Tim had short brown hair, blue eyes and was clad in a blue Speedo. Sappira had medium long dirty blonde hair, green eyes and wore a blue two piece bikini. Sitting talking to them was thirty year old Lydia Caliente, a Caucasian woman with white blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was clad in a green bikini top, black board shorts and was sitting on a black jacket. The others he recognized were another couple, both twenty-three; Dylan Henderson and his wife Katrina, formerly Katrina Perri. Dylan had medium length brown hair and brown eyes and was quite muscular; Katrina's brown hair was long and she had blue eyes and was slender. Both were Caucasian but their skin was deeply tanned. Katrina wore a pink string bikini and Dylan a pair of black board shorts with a skull design on the left hand side. His gaze turned to twenty-four year old Victoria Hughes, an African-American female with medium long black hair and black eyes, in a white one-piece swimsuit. Victoria's boyfriend, twenty-five year old Caucasian Carl Hernandez, with his short messy black hair and teal eyes, clad in dark blue trunks. Finally he noted sixteen year old Jacob Robins, a skinny tan skinned boy with short brown hair and brown eyes; clad in a black Speedo.

There were three present that he didn't know however. A tall, pale skinned twenty-one year old girl with long curly blonde hair in fishtail braids and forest green eyes, clad in a blue one-piece swimsuit. The second was an Asian twenty-two year old toned man with medium length black hair and black eyes wearing green swimming trunks. The final person was a small two year old Caucasian boy with a small tuft of brown hair, brown eyes and clad in a lightweight one-piece Eyore suit. All those he knew looked up and greeted him happily. They were all relieved to see him back; Jason then introduced him to the unknown young woman and man, Cashmere Fehlauer and David Sanders. The little boy was Jayden Henderson, Dylan and Katrina's son. After the introductions Seth joined the group and they all relaxed. They were taking a break from their long fight with Umbrella, a well-deserved break some might say, if they knew of their full struggle. However that break was about to be rudely interrupted. After a good hour's relaxation, they heard a beeping noise from Jason's computer inside. It had been set to only make noise, interrupting them, in an urgent situation. Jason was on his feet immediately and hurried inside. The others all got up, Katrina picking up Jayden, and they followed him inside.

Once inside they crowded into Jason's computer room. He was seated in front of it, reading the screen and what had been discovered.

"This is big guys." Jason stated. "Look at this, a massive spike in power consumption at an Umbrella base in Africa. I know that base well…it can only mean one thing. My father is there."

They saw the determined look in his eye and knew what was about to happen, the same look was in Lisa's eye.

"We'll finish this; take him out once and for all." Lisa stated. "All of you be ready, we might still need you to take care of things."

Jason nodded. "Let's do it, Lisa and I will get to work immediately."

Everybody nodded grimly, they had all suffered, but none more than these two, due to Trevor Maxwell, chairman of Umbrella. They began forming plans, ready to strike at the very heart of Umbrella.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Chapter 2 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, he's back now :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Attack Plan**

It was late at night, three days after the group made their discovery. Sitting near the African coast; far from other locations, was a large, two building mansion, belonging to Umbrella. It was here that the trace for Trevor Maxwell's location had led Jason and Lisa. With the help of their friends they were able to get as close to mansion by vehicle as they could. They had equipped themselves and stealthily made their way over to the mansion. They were clad for their mission in black combat pants; a black T-shirt; black socks; black boots; black gloves and various gun belts. Jason was armed with twin handguns and shotguns and Lisa with a handgun and twin submachine guns. They reached the wall of the mansion and Jason turned to Lisa.

"Ready?" He asked; she nodded; her face was set, grim and determined.

"Yeah; let's do this."

She paused and then added. "You know, your father's likely to be expecting us."

Jason nodded but was undeterred. "Not gonna stop me, let's do this."

So Jason gave Lisa a boost up to the top of the wall. She then lowered a rope down and he climbed up, they retrieved the rope and clambered down, inside the mansion ground now. They knew that, since they were likely expected, going through the front would be no different from any other entrance. So they took it and entered the mansion. Sure enough, standing at the base of the large staircase was a man aged forty-five with slicked back black hair and black eyes. He was clad in black dress pants; a white shirt; dark blue tie; black suit jacket; black socks and black shoes. It was Jason's father; Trevor Maxwell.

Trevor turned to face them slowly. He was relaxed, as usual; the fact he was now staring down the barrels of three handguns, left him undaunted.

"So, my wayward son returns at last." He remarked coldly.

Jason growled. "I've come here for one reason father; you _know_ why I'm here."

Trevor nodded slowly. "Indeed I do; yet you still seem so confident, why is that dear boy, or are you forgetting your infection."

Jason smirked.

"I would've turned by now if that was really an issue, all that's happened is I've got stronger." He paused and then added. "I also have hope for the future for once. So, my infections isn't an issue anymore, just an old score to settle, with you."

Trevor shook his head and slowly his gaze fell on Lisa.

"What is your stake here Miss Richards?" He remarked darkly. "This is not your affair, so why are you here?"

"You made it my affair with the Raccoon City Incident." Lisa snapped. "You made it a lot of people's, all of our group was desperate to come here. But in the end, we agreed, Jason and I would be the ones to finish it."  
Jason nodded. "I have the most at stake in here, if it wasn't for Lisa however; I would've been lost long ago, so we fight on, for everyone's sake."

Trevor sighed. "I see it was pointless to try and reason with you, so be it."  
With that he gave a wave of his hand and, from the various doors off the main hall, through secret entrances in the roof and from hiding spots, Umbrella Security Forces emerged, weapons drawn and ready.

Trevor turned and walked up the grand staircase, to the door leading properly to the first floor. There were two curving staircases leading to the upper floors on either side of him, he ignored the door in front of him however. Instead he turned to the staircase and then gave his final order to the security forces before walking up the stairs.

"Kill them."

The moment he disappeared the security forces opened fire. Jason and Lisa dove for cover, blessing the vanity that led to ornate statues being set on either side of the main door. Once under cover, the bullets missing or hitting the statues, but not hurting them, they prepared themselves. They holstered their handguns and instead pulled out their other weapons. They had also brought with them combat knives and hand grenades for their mission. Now seemed like a good time to us them, Jason looked over and nodded to Lisa. There was a pause in the shooting while the security forces reloaded. Taking advantage of this Jason and Lisa both threw two grenades each, towards the gathered forces. The explosions went off almost simultaneously and when Jason and Lisa leapt out to kill any survivors they found only two, and those were already being killed. A group of at least five zombies had been attracted by the gunfire and were attacking the two members of the security forces who had survived the grenade blasts. Lisa and Jason opened fire, drawing the attention of the zombies, firing at their heads as best they could.

The zombies turned to Jason and Lisa and began to advance. They seemed stronger, taking more damage to the head before finally falling. This did not deter two of them, or the Security Forces members who had revived as zombies. All four of them dragged themselves along the ground towards them. Lisa unleashed a torrent of bullets from her submachine gun; totally demolishing the head of one. Jason blasted two of the others with his shotguns. Finally he dodged the teeth of the last one and kicked the head, snapping the neck and killing the beast. Jason turned to Lisa as they reloaded.

"This place is pretty big, four floors, and that's just this building." He stated. "Guess we'll have to divide and conquer."

Lisa nodded in agreement. "Okay, so, we'll each take two floors. Where should we meet?"

Jason thought back to the floor plan he had read before coming. "We'll meet up in the gardens between the two main buildings, okay."

She nodded and Jason made up his mind.

"I'll take floors three and four." Lisa nodded.

"Floors one and two for me then." She stated.

So, after sharing a quick, desperate kiss, they split up and Jason headed up the staircase to the third floor while she headed to the door leading to the main part of the first floor. They were ready now, it was now or never; their final struggle; she hoped.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Chapter 3 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, you'll soon get your answer to your question, in the next chapter.  
Diao Lover: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Unusual Test Subject**

Lisa came to the first floor, entering through the door and found herself in a thickly carpeted corridor with paintings along the walls. She sighed and shook her head at the blatantly display of opulence.

'_All this is wasted on Trevor; he doesn't give a damn about all this.'_ She thought darkly. _'He only cares about power; this stuff is all for show.'_

She continued down the corridor when something caught her eye. There was writing on one of the paintings. She read it carefully:

"_Only the sinless one can help you here. Mistakenly pull on a criminal's rope and your reward will be returned to you in a shape most wondrously strange."_

Lisa was confused by this strange poem. However it was soon driven from her mind by the all too familiar sound of Hunters. She spun around, pulling out her submachine guns. There were three of them, slavering as they charged towards her. She immediately opened fire on them, eventually managing to kill one before they leapt at her. She fired more bullets, killing another before she ducked to avoid being hit. She spun around and fired her handgun, point blank, into its chest. The monster keeled over and died as she reloaded.

Catching her breath Lisa pondered. _'This writing must have some meaning. But is it relevant though. Guess I'll find out soon.'_

With that she turned and entered the nearest room, looking for clues.

She found two matters of great interest within the large office like room. One of the objects she found partially answered her thoughts on the writing, proving is relevance sooner than she thought. On the desk was a sheet of paper and next to it was a folder with documents inside it. Lisa picked up and read the sheet of paper first:

"This is…" She realized, "Now that writing out there makes sense."

It was a note referring to the strange writing; it was part of a puzzle that was keeping the second floor locked. She would have to solve it to unlock the door and check the second floor.

"_The hanged man puzzle; one of the chairman's prize puzzles. I have written the riddle solution down but for safety reasons have locked it, in two parts in the safes on this floor. Hopefully I won't need it, but things have become strange lately; I hope things don't come to what I fear but if so, we must liquidate the special test subject on the second floor. Therefore we must enter the second floor. If I do not make it, whoever reads this, please finish what I tried to do. Find the innocent man and pull his noose.'_

That took Lisa by surprise; she checked the folder and noted it contained details of all the experiments performed on this new test subject. Smiling at this chance for direct evidence Lisa put the folder in her pack and prepared to search for the two part answer to this puzzle.

The moment she left the room she found herself under attack by infected bats. She did her best to fend them off and run. She was aware of heavy footsteps and out the corner of her eye saw Crimson Heads approaching.

"Shit, shit!" She growled before making up her mind.

After gaining some ground Lisa set up a trap, using some of her grenades and wire to connect them. She then retreated into the nearby room and listened carefully. The explosion was a relief to her. She opened the door slightly and verified that her trap worked. With the B.O.W.s blown up she turned back to the room. She then spotted what she was hoping for, a safe. She examined it carefully and then finally made up her mind. It took her a really long time but she slowly worked out the combination and opened the safe. Sure enough there was a piece of paper inside, written just like the writing on the picture. Lisa carefully read what it said:  
_"He committed an evil crime; he turned a happy home into a pile of ash, for that he should die. They also committed crimes; they tried to fraud and trick others, so their reward too is natural. Even he cannot be forgiven, my friend without his left hand, and so his death bothers me not."_

The rest of the note was missing. Lisa sighed; she would have to find the rest of the note. Bracing herself she slipped out of the room and back into the corridor.

She noted the remains of the B.O.W.s and hoped she would not run into anything else on this floor. She remembered the layout of the building she had researched before coming here. There were several other rooms on this floor, but only one other room was an office like this one. It was at the other end of this corridor, the other end of the building. She hurried down the corridor, listening for any pursuit, nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief she slipped into the next room. There was a dead body slumped over the desk. Lisa aimed carefully at him, just in case he woke up, infected. She approached the safe and got to work figuring out the combination; watching the dead body carefully. She finally opened the safe and pulled out a second sheet of paper, containing the rest of the puzzle solution:

"_And what of him, he also is not sinless; there is only one here who is innocent. The missing child was nowhere to be found, and so there was no proof of his guilt, his death was a tragedy. That is all I wish to say, it was neither justice nor retribution."_

Lisa pondered this for a moment, from what she could read the only innocent man appeared to be a man accused of kidnapping. Deciding to see how it would help her find the right noose she hurried down to the basement. She found the entrance, underneath the staircase and descended.

She found that in the basement were six nooses, arrayed in rows. Each had a plaque attached to it, each naming the man who was hanged with the noose. Lisa found the kidnapper's noose and pulled it down. There was a mechanical noise and Lisa, noting that nothing seemed to have happened, guessed that the second floor door was open. She slipped out of the room and began to climb the stairs, searching for more clues and evidence.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Chapter 4 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you liked it, well, there's another puzzle in this one too.  
Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you liked it, hope you continue to enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Old Face Returns**

Lisa climbed the stairs and reached the door to the second floor. She stepped inside and readied her weapons. Her caution worked to her advantage as it allowed her to get the drop on a pair of Crimson Heads and a Hunter. She quickly opened fire, killing the Hunter before it could react, the two Crimson Heads charged at her. She fought back desperately, killing one with her guns before holding back the second as it tried to bite her. In desperation she grabbed its head and snapped its neck, killing it. She retrieved her guns and stood up.

"Right." She sighed. _'Let's see what's on this floor, more evidence hopefully and probably that test subject.'_

She proceeded onwards down the hall, checking the doors in the corridor for any that were unlocked. She finally found one, it was another office, but smaller than the ones downstairs. On the table were several folders and pieces of paper, none of which looked useful. That was until she spotted a rather strange looking key; it was flat and seemed to fit into a slot, a strange bull shaped purple design was also etched onto the surface. Next to it was a note which explained that it was part of another puzzle; this one required two keys and two number codes. These undo four locks on a box somewhere on this floor which would presumably contain the test subject's diary. Lisa knew the diary would be powerful evidence and so she prepared to search for the other key and the codes.

Just before she left the room her radio flared to life, she quickly answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Lisa, what's your status?" It was Seth; he was in charge of radio communications and, along with the others, was on standby in case something happened to her and Jason.

Lisa smiled. "Everything's good, I'm still gathering evidence, might have something really good, the diary of a test subject."

She could hear Seth's laugh of approval and him sharing the information with the others. The only ones who weren't present, she knew, were Dylan and Katrina. They had stayed at the safe house, taking care of their son.

Lisa then spoke again. "I have to find this diary, got a puzzle to solve before I can though, I'll check in later."

"Roger, out." Seth replied before ending the communication.

Lisa clipped her radio back to her belt and left the office. The floor was quiet, but she knew that didn't mean it was empty. Further searching turned up more locked door, much to her frustration. However she did find the box; she made a mental note of its location and exited the room. She then found herself under attack from a flock of infected bats.

"Not again." She groaned and she opened fire and began to run. Hoping to find an unlocked door.

She got lucky and managed to find a room. She slid inside and almost tripped over something. It was a toolbox, the contents spilled onto the floor. Amongst them was a key, she remembered the puzzle note and saw this was the Lapis Eye key, the companion to the key she currently had, all she needed now was the number codes.

She paused to ponder the layout she had memorized. There were two rooms at the west side and one on the east side she was yet to explore. She was currently on the eastern side and the remaining room was just across from her. She cautiously opened the door. The surviving bats had flown away; she slipped out and entered the opposite room, it also was unlocked. Inside was a store room, however, she noted, to her relief, that the notice board on the wall held one of the codes. She memorized the code and left the room quickly, in case something was hiding inside waiting for her. She hurried to the western side, encountering the bats again. She managed to fight them off this time and found the other two rooms. One was locked the other contained the second number code, written on a typewriter sheet. With all these together she returned to the room with the box. She used the keys to immediately undo their locks and tried the codes on the number pad lock and the turn lock until she found the right ones and removed both locks. Finally she opened the box, inside was another Umbrella folder with important info and the diary. She slipped the folder into her bag and then decided to see just how valuable the diary was.

She opened the diary and read it. It seemed to detail the captivity of a young woman who had been subjected to the virus and found it reacted violently within her.

"_I couldn't believe it when I woke up; it was the year 2000, I had been unconscious for two years. I then discovered that I was infected with the T-Virus. I pleaded with my captors, who I realized were Umbrella, for the anti-virus. They just laughed, I couldn't believe their arrogance; I told them about my connections to Trevor, but they then revealed they were acting on his orders, they were going to carry out further tests on me. That was all I had become, a guinea pig; this is what I was reduced to. Every day the pain and torment got worse, until I could barely keep myself focused enough to write this. I can feel my mind slipping away as 2001 approaches; I no longer have any hope."_

Lisa sighed sadly, yet something about this woman's manner of writing and her statements as well as the dates seemed familiar to her. It was then she saw the last entry and it clicked in place.

"_I can feel it, soon I will lose control, the virus has claimed me, mutated me and now I reach the final stages. It's strange, but the only regret I really have is that I never got to know my son, to even be a mother. Maybe it could've been different...Jacob...I'm so sorry."_

Even as Lisa read that last sentence the wall next to her was blasted open and the creature entered.

It was a medium sized creature with decayed skin and a distinct hunchback, its arms and legs were in chains and it was clad in nothing more than a tattered robe. However despite the decay there were signs of the person, the woman, it once was. On the hunch a strange eye had appeared and although the face was decayed it was still recognizable. Lisa stepped back in shock; this was the woman who had written the diary. It was none other than the woman who had aided Tim's father in torturing her, Tim, Sappira, Jacob and Katrina. It was Ebony Cameza.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Chapter 5 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, Yup, get ready cause here it comes; just to clear things up Ebony has become the Lisa Trevor of this series.  
Diao Lover: Yeah, that was my intention; anyway, thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Unstoppable Enemy**

"Oh crap."

That was all Lisa got out before having to drop to the ground and roll out of the way. Ebony swung her chained arms together and attempted to strike Lisa with her hands. She followed up by attempting a downwards swing; this left a small crater in the floor. Lisa was shocked by the raw strength of her opponent and immediately leapt back out of range. She quickly opened fire with her weapons, yet Ebony barely reacted to the handguns shots. Ebony spun around to face her, moving quickly despite the large bulk she now carried. Before Lisa could react Ebony charged her and shoulder tackled her. They both crashed through the wall and Ebony stopped in the corridor. Lisa was thrown further down the corridor and landed hard on the ground. She struggled to her feet, winded and fought desperately to maintain a safe distance between herself and Ebony. She had switched over to her dual submachine guns and opened fire as she ran down the corridor. However once again Ebony shrugged off the bullets as if they were nothing. Switching between all her available firearms and reloading when necessary, Lisa avoided Ebony as the mutated woman chased her around the entire second floor. Breaking into locked rooms and attempting to kill Lisa. Finally Lisa knew she would have to get more ammo and so she quickly made her escape, out to the stairwell and began to head downstairs.

When she reached the doorway leading into the first floor however Ebony dropped down from above and managed to kick her. Lisa went flying through the door and into the first floor as Ebony followed her inside. Lisa rolled back, dodging another of Ebony's attacks.

"This is ridiculous." Lisa complained as she regained her footing.

Ebony attempted to punch her but Lisa ducked. Ebony's hand stuck in the wall and Lisa used that to her advantage, escaping out of range while firing. However nothing happened, Ebony pulled herself free and didn't notice the bullets hitting her.

'_Oh great.'_ Lisa thought darkly. _'She's immune to bullets; I've just wasted all that ammo. Now what do I do?'_

Lisa quickly dodged another attack and, like on the second, led Ebony on a rampage. Only just staying a step ahead. Finally, deciding to try her luck she waited until Ebony got her fist caught in a wall again and backed away. She then used two of her remaining grenades which exploded. But that only served to stumble Ebony slightly, and free her from the wall.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Lisa cried.

This time she was too slow however and Ebony grabbed her, lifting her off the ground. She began to squeeze and Lisa felt her air getting cut off. Acting in pure desperation Lisa pulled out her knife and stabbed wildly. Finally hitting the hunch on Ebony's back, stabbing the eye. The pain inflicted was sufficient enough to make Ebony let go. She quickly darted around Ebony and ran back to the main hall, desperate to restock before Ebony recovered.

She made it back to the main hall but Ebony came in right behind her. Luckily Lisa was able to grab a weapon from one of the corpses in the area before Ebony attacked. Lisa rolled out of the way and finally, by pure chance, saw a way to end the fight. She continued to dodge Ebony's attacks until she got Ebony in the center of the room. She ducked under another attack and yanked her knife out of the large eye. This stunned Ebony and bought Lisa enough time to put some distance between them. Lisa then aimed carefully with the gun she had picked up and fired at the chandelier hanging above Ebony. The sharp spire on the bottom of the chandelier pierced the mutated woman and pinned her to the floor. She let out a loud shriek and then lay still. Lisa dropped her weapon and fought to catch her breath.

"That was...way to fucking crazy." She gasped.

Just then she heard her radio, she answered it. "Lisa, everything okay?" Seth's voice came over the radio.

"I'm fine Seth, just met a...Old face from the past." Lisa replied before explaining about Ebony and what had happened to her.

There was silence on the other end before Lisa finally spoke again. "I'm sorry Jacob."

Jacob took over the radio and replied.

"I barely knew her, yet, she was still my mother, she didn't deserve this. You've gotta stop them, so this can't happened again."

"I will." Lisa promised.

She ended her radio call and straightened up, having got her breath back.

She got to work, searching the dead bodies and looking in the storerooms and finally restocked her ammo and grenades, as well as picking up some stun and smoke grenades too. She slid her knife back into its sheath and looked once more at the weapon she had used to shoot down the chandelier. It was a sniper rifle, definitely a handy weapon. Lisa slung it over her shoulder and gathered some extra ammo for it before heading out into the garden. The garden was expansive, with many statues, a large fountain in the centre and numerous hedges and trees. Also visible were several pot planters. Lisa sat on the edge of the fountain, she was now at the rendezvous point; she just had to wait for Jason. All the same, she felt uneasy, like she was being watched. Something was bothering her too, something nagging away in the back of her mind. It had started the moment she saw that sniper rifle, however, she couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly a shot rang out, striking the fountain, right next to her. Lisa leapt up and, Lisa looked up, on the roof of the first building. She could make out a shadowy figure, holding something in their hands, from it a red beam emitted, reaching towards Lisa. A laser sight, a sniper. Now Lisa knew what that nagging feeling was, she knew immediately who was on the other end of that rifle. She also knew that the first shot missing had been deliberate. It was the USS squad leader and top sniper; Shannon O'Donnell.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Chapter 6 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Yup, she certainly is.  
Diao Lover: Yup, Shannon is back, and of course we haven't seen the last of Ebony yet. Glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 6: New B.O.W.s**

Jason cautiously climbed the stairs until he reached the third floor. He edged the door open, keeping one of his handguns drawn, and aimed, the whole time. Finally satisfied that nothing was waiting in ambush he slipped into the third floor corridor. The corridor was rather bland compared to the opulence displayed downstairs. Something seemed to have eaten away at the wallpaper too. The stench of blood hung heavy in the air, leaving Jason with a bad feeling in his gut. His ability to sense the infected, due to his own infection, allowed him to sense large numbers of B.O.W.s in the building. One in particular was showing heavy infection; he just hoped that it wouldn't be too much to handle, if encountered. His immediate concerns were the infected he was sensing on this floor, they were certainly numerous. He warily drew his knife and held it in a reverse grip; holding his handgun with both hands. Now he could easily switch from his gun to his knife when necessary. He began to walk forwards when he heard a loud monkey like scream form the room to his left. He immediately entered, weapon ready and saw a startling sight. Two new B.O.W.s he had never encountered before. One was a large, bloated leech; there were several of these in the room. The second was a white haired primate with decayed skin and patches of blood on its body. Jason shook his head.

'_Just what we need, new B.O.W.s.'_ He thought bitterly.

The B.O.W.s turned to face him and he prepared to fight.

Almost immediately the trio of monkey B.O.W.s screamed and charged at him. Jason fired carefully, knocking them off their feet. Before he could follow up, or try to finish them, the leeches launched themselves off the wall at him. He immediately lashed out with his knife and killed as many of them as he could. A few landed on him but he was able to detach and kill them. He turned his attention back to the monkeys and fired again, killing two. The third leapt at him but he ducked and slashed with his knife. The damage done was enough and it dropped dead. Two more monkeys revealed themselves and he quickly fired, taking both down. Then the last group of leeches launched themselves at him, he dispatched of them in the same method as before. Suddenly however the leeches formed into a human like shape. Jason groaned and pulled out one of his shotguns. He fired until finally the beast, being slow and cumbersome, was obliterated before reaching him. Just then a groan caught his attention; it was an Umbrella security agent, near death. Jason approached him and the man groaned again.

"You...Damn, well, nothing for it." The man gasped; he then handed Jason two card keys and a regular key. "Take these; they'll get you past the two security doors and the last room on the right side of this floor. That's the room you want, it has files on these...things."

The man tried to say more but choked and then died. Jason sighed and took the card keys and key and stood up, he knew his next destination now.

Jason reloaded his guns and holstered his shotgun. He picked up knife and was prepared to leave when suddenly his radio rang.

"Yeah." He answered.

Seth's reply was enthusiastic. "Good news Jason, Lisa's doing great. She's already got some evidence against the company."

Jason smiled. "Good, I might get my hands on some soon too. Two new B.O.W.s have just emerged."

Jason heard Seth groan.

"You're kidding, great." He replied. "Well, good luck, something tells me this isn't gonna be easy."

Jason gave a non-committal grunt before replying. "You could be right; I'll keep my eyes open."

With that he ended the call and exited the room. He continued down the corridor and soon found himself standing in front of a security door. He sighed and pulled out the two card keys.

"Let's see which one of these works." He muttered, trying them both.

The door finally opened and he discarded the card key he had just used. He hurried over to the second door and used the remaining card key. The door opened and he headed down to the end of the corridor. He stopped and examined the door on the right, confirmed it was locked and unlocked it. He readied his handgun and knife again and slipped inside; ready for anything.

The room was mercifully empty, but Jason could feel the presence of infected nearby. Cautiously he sheathed his knife and holstered his pistol before approaching the desk at the end of the room. There was a large pile of paperwork on the desk. Jason sighed and began to shift through it, until he found the two files he wanted. He now had details for those new B.O.W.s; the Leeches and the Eliminators. He read the files and slipped them into his pack.

'_Okay, the infection rate is heavy here. I doubt there'd be anything left of value on this floor.'_ He thought to himself. _'Best get outta here and go upstairs.'_

All of a sudden his sense, both natural and viral, alerted him to approaching danger. Before he could react however an Eliminator screeched and latched itself onto his back.

"Fuck sake, get off!" Jason bellowed as he spun around and slammed himself into the wall.

It worked, the Eliminator was crushed against the wall and let go. Jason spun around, drawing his knife and stabbed the beast, killing it. He then sheathed the knife and drew his shotguns, ready to face the Eliminator horde that came through the door. He dodged, fired and took care not to get hit by any of them. Already he was infuriated and when he finally saw his chance he took it. He ran out of the door, through the corridors and finally reached the exit of the third floor. He slammed the door shut, finally escaping the Eliminators.

After catching his breath and reloading Jason groaned and shook his head.

"I swear, if something like that happens up on the next floor, I'm gonna really lose it." He muttered angrily. "This is past a joke now dad, I will kill you for this..."  
Still muttering angrily to himself he climbed the stairs, heading to the fourth floor.

* * *

End of chapter, yeah we pulled away from Lisa to see Jason's side, leaving her on a cliffhanger, anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Chapter 7 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Nasty Surprise**

Jason steadied himself, aimed his weapons carefully and slipped into the fourth floor. He took a few cautious steps forwards and then, acting on instinct, leapt back. He was just in time as, right where he had been, a large, yet thin, swinging razor sharp blade swung out rapidly. Jason sighed.

"Great, traps." He muttered darkly.

He guessed that by stepping on some part of the floor he had activated a series of traps as the blade continued to swing through the slots in the wall and ceiling. There were more blade traps further along the corridor.

'_Alright, so there are traps on this floor and they're now activated.' _Jason pondered to himself. _'Guess I gotta time this right…avoid them and get through here, try and turn them off.'_

With that Jason holstered his handgun and sheathed his knife. He took a deep breath and moved. He timed his movements to dodge through the swinging blades and finally, passing some by only a hair's breadth, he reached the end of the corridor, where it formed a 'T' with the next corridor. He spotted an ajar door and slipped inside. He noticed a collection of papers scattered around the room and sighed; he knew something useful might be amongst them, so it was time to start searching.

After some searching he found something that looked like it could be useful. It was a slip of paper that had what looked like a safe combination. Jason smiled.

"Good." He muttered. _'Hopefully they'll be something useful in that safe…Huh, wait, oh no…'_

As he thought that he heard the distinct footfalls of a Crimson Head. He drew his weapons again when he stepped out of the room and saw the Crimson Head wasn't alone. Leeches were crawling along the wall and a Hunter was coming from the other side. Jason shook his head and immediately opened fire as the Hunter and Crimson Head charged. He was swift to eliminate them and turned his attention to the leeches.

"Bring it." He challenged and used his shotguns to kill as many as possible before they leapt towards him. He ducked and used his knife to kill some that jumped later than the first one. When he turned around the surviving leeches had swarmed together; forming a humanoid monster. Jason sighed and opened fire with his shotguns again. He did not stop firing until all the leeches were dead. Once he had fully reloaded his guns he prepared to search for the safe. The passage the Hunter had been on ended on a dead end, without any doors, so he headed left. As he did however he heard a hissing noise and darted forwards, just as jets of flames came out from the walls.

The flames continued to burst out of jets in the wall. He ducked and hurried forwards; narrowly avoiding nasty burns. He turned the corner and hurried away from even more flames until finally he was able to duck into a small side office; just beyond where the flames ended. He fought desperately to get his breath and then noticed the room.

'_A safe, is it right one?'_ Jason thought as he slowly approached it. _'Only one way to find out.'_

With that he approached the safe and tried the combination; he frowned, nothing happened. He was about to give up when he noticed the arrows between the numbers.

"Could it…surely not…"

He turned the dial to the first number again; the arrows pointed to the right, so he turned the dial to the right. When he reached the second number he stopped and followed the arrows until he hit the fourth and final number. The safe unlocked and opened. Jason smirked as he read the various folders; he picked out the important ones and stashed them in his pack. He then spotted four metal plates; showing strange designs. With them was a note which pointed out they were part of a device to turn off the traps. He sighed and took them, now he knew what he had to do.

He stepped back out into the corridor; he eyed the still active flame trap with distaste. He then headed to the door at the end of the corridor and opened it; heading into the next corridor, this one was blander than the others; it was also infested with leeches and then he saw it. A large monsters; appearing for all intents and purposes; a giant leech; several appendages stuck out of it; but it was clearly dangerous; it's fanged mouth gaped at him as it turned to face him. He sighed; remembering the document he read; it was the Queen Leech, the source of the infected leeches. He raised his weapons but the Queen Leech did not stick around; it leapt through the already broken window; leaving Jason to face the leeches. He fought them off desperately, while pondering on what he had just seen.

'_Good, it's here; saves us the trouble of hunting it down. Just gotta find it and destroy it.' _He thought as he drove his knife through the last leech. _'Main problem is how to kill, and that's not the high infection source I sensed earlier.'_

It was then Jason heard what sounded like gunfire and a large scale fight coming two floors down.

"Lisa?!" He cried, "Damn, I've gotta get down there; gotta switch these traps off."

With that he hurried onwards and soon found himself at a dead end. It was then he realized he had arrived. He was now at the control device for the traps.

He noted a few inscriptions and realized he had to insert the plates into the right points on the board in front of him; there were four hollow spots for the four plates in his pack. The other four plates were already in place. He bit his lip, he had to focus and get this right first time, or he'd activate yet another trap, one that he would not be able to escape from. He read the inscription that detailed the answers he sought:

_Clouds flowing over a hill._

_Skies on a sunny day._

_Tangerines that are bitter._

_Lucky four leaf clover._

_Violets in the garden._

_Dandelions along a path._

_Unavoidable sleeping time._

_Liquid flowing from a slashed wrist._

Jason sighed and checked the plates in his possession; a blue green yellow and red plate. He nodded slowly and noted the way the colours formed a square in a clockwise direction. He quickly worked things out in his mind until he was certain he had the right answer. The gaps were at each corner of the square; he inserted the blue one in the upper right square. He then inserted the others in the remaining three in the order; green, yellow, red. There was a loud click and then he heard the flames of the trap extinguish. He breathed a sigh of relief and hurried to the stairs. He hurried down the stairs until he reached the bottom and stopped dead. There was no sign of Lisa; but standing before him was a grotesque monster; going by the destruction around it, it had just escaped being pinned under the chandelier. Now free it was out for blood; and he was now in its sights.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Chapter 8 of my Resident Evil story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Desperate Battles**

Jason stepped back as the monster approached him; he then saw that it had been injured.

'_But that didn't deter it, great, so how am I gonna beat this thing?'_ He wondered quietly to himself.

Just then the beast roared and charged at him. Jason leapt over it; landed and spun around. He drew his shotguns and opened fire. The beast simply shrugged off the blows as it turned to face him again. Jason quickly realized his bullets wouldn't have any affect.

"Well that's not good." He muttered before dodging some more attacks from the beast. He utilized his knife and various self taught hand to hand combat techniques to try and subdue the beast. However everything he threw at it was simply shrugged off or repelled.

Jason growled as he avoided another blow. _'Okay, this is getting past a fucking joke.'_

Deciding enough was enough he quickly thought a plan that he hoped would work.

"Okay ugly, bring it on!" He taunted, preparing himself.

The beast charged at him, this time Jason leapt onto the creature. He clung to its back and then stabbed his knife into the eye on its back. As the beast screamed he jammed one of his grenades in its mouth and leapt off it. He stepped back as the grenade exploded. The beast's head wasn't blown off, but it staggered back and fell to the ground, immobile.

At the same time Lisa had remained behind cover; observing, trying to see where the shot had come from. She remembered Shannon well; the sniper woman would be thirty-six now. Lisa remembered the woman's appearance too; long blonde hair tied in a ponytail; blue eyes, pale skin. She even remembered the cold, almost cruel way the woman viewed her targets.

'_Gotta be careful, one false step and I'm dead.'_ Lisa noted; knowing Shannon's reputation. _'She never misses; that first shot was a warning, she wants me to know I'm being hunted.'_

Lisa then realized something else; she readied the sniper rifle she had picked up.

'_She wants a sniper duel; okay, so be it.'_

So Lisa readied her weapon and heard the echo of Shannon doing the same; the duel was ready to begin. She waited tensely for Shannon to make the first move; nothing happened for a long time, although she knew Shannon was searching for her through her scope. It was then Lisa got an idea; she reached down and picked up a small stone; she then threw it over to the left. It landed in one of the fountains with a splash. Shannon, reacting on instinct, opened fire at that point. Lisa then saw her location and focused the scope. She fired and heard Shannon curse; although she didn't know if she had hit the female sniper or not. The duel was just beginning however; she would need to be cautious.

Jason sighed and then heard the gunfire outside.

"Oh great, more trouble." He muttered desperately. "Gotta hurry, Lisa could be in trouble."

However just as he stared to run he was struck and knocked to the side. He hit the wall and then the ground. He quickly rolled and got back to his feet. The beast was back on its feet. It was then Jason got a good look at its face.

"No way." He gasped. "Ebony..."

The beast, which he now realized was Ebony Cameza, roared and charged him, forcing him to dodge again. Finally Jason realized something and made up his mind.

'_I can't defeat her with any of my weapons. I can't use the environment either; there's nothing here that can kill her.'_ He was briefly distracted by an attack from Ebony and dodged. _'Guess I just gotta find some way to trap her then escape.'_

More gunshots rang from outside and added desperation to Jason's plan. He had to hurry. As he dodged another attack he saw his chance and positioned himself carefully. Ebony roared and charged him again; he quickly dodged to the side however and she stumbled through the open door and down the stairs, into the basement. Jason quickly closed and locked the door; using his virus strength to also block it with some fallen statues. He then turned and hurried out to the gardens.

Lisa moved carefully between cover; using the planters; fountains and hedges to mask her movements. Not that it made much difference; Shannon was still able to find her and fire at her. By pure luck Lisa had managed to avoid being hit; unfortunately she had not been able to hit Shannon either. She was worried; Shannon seemed to have no end to her ammunition supply while Lisa was down to her last three bullets. She stopped sharply as a bullet struck the ground in front of her. She changed direction found another position and took aim. She opened fire, expending two of her last shots. Neither of them hit, but one had come close, based on Shannon's reaction. She immediately moved before Shannon could determine her position and prepared to find another spot to fire from.

'_Gotta get this right, just need one good shot. But how can I flush her out.'_ Lisa thought desperately as she took cover and prepared again. _'Wait, I know.'_

She smirked and prepared to put her newly formed plan into action. She knew Shannon was on the roof of the first building; it was within range so she threw one of her grenades up. She heard Shannon curse loudly and as the grenade went off, Shannon had to stand up to avoid it. This gave Lisa her opened and she fired, striking Shannon in the side of the head. The woman flinched before falling from the roof into the gardens; landing directly in front of a stunned Jason.

Jason hurried over to Lisa.

"Are you okay?" He asked; his concern evident.

She nodded. "I'm fine, I got lucky."  
Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like we both had our share of tough battles. I had to fight Ebony, she's..."

"I know, I fought her too."  
Jason nodded. "That explains the chandelier; well she's still alive, we'll need to hurry and get to the next building."

Lisa nodded and, leaving Shannon behind they readied themselves once more and hurried to the next building; they opened the doors and entered, ready for what ever lay ahead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Chapter 9 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 9: More Clues and a Surprise**

They stopped once they were inside the second building; they both thought about the maps they had memorized. Like the previous building this one had four floors. However, with Trevor in this building, it was likely heavily guarded. Which meant most of the doors would be locked. Deciding to take a chance, and to stick together this time; they decided to start with the floor they were on and to explore that. They looked around the entrance hall; there were four doors leading off it, and a staircase going up to the second floor. They checked the doors; one was locked; one led to a storage area, the other two were unlocked and led to corridors. They decided to take the right corridor first. They entered and advanced cautiously. Jason however noted something.

"I'm not sensing any B.O.W.s on this floor." He stated. "But that doesn't mean it's empty."

Lisa nodded. "Umbrella's security forces; we'll need to stay alert."  
Jason agreed and they slowly; carefully advanced, checking doors along the corridor as they advanced. Most were locked, others contained only small offices. At the end of the corridor however they found a set of double doors; they opened them and froze. Inside was a large library; yet going by the titles of the nearest books; this was in fact the company archives.

They couldn't believe their luck; they had found the source of all the information they would need to destroy Umbrella once and for all. They immediately got to work; searching the archives; however the room was vast and they knew they wouldn't have time. Luckily however Jason spotted a machine which, after examination; he confirmed would allow them to locate certain volumes with ease. Lisa smiled and after a few suggestions they had a wealth of material. It was then they made a surprising discovery about one of the B.O.W.s.

"No way Jason; look at this." Lisa called out. "This is about Plant 42; that woman I told you about, Elsie. She created it."

"Really. So where did the name come from?" He asked, just as surprised as Lisa was.

"She tried and failed to create it forty-one times before hand; Plant 42 was the successful product."

Jason nodded. "I see. We better make sure we have a backup plan."  
Jason then contacted Seth and spoke to him about transferring digital copies of all the information they had gathered. Seth agreed and they got to work; before long they had transferred the information and now only had one concern. Finding Trevor Maxwell and killing him. They turned and prepared to leave the archives. When they left however they found themselves under fire from the Umbrella security forces. They swiftly took cover and returned fire. Finally; after some near misses they killed the group of soldiers and hurried down the corridor until they reached the main hall; waiting form them was yet more Umbrella Security troops.

The men were shocked to see them and that gave Jason and Lisa till to act first. They were able to kill two of them before they returned fire. The fight was brief and soon they had killed the remaining troops before hurrying down the next corridor. There were Umbrella troops here too. They were forced to open fire while on the move and run and gun as the Umbrella forces fired back. The security forces were using some of the rooms as cover, other doors were locked. Finally they reached the end of the corridor; there was an unlocked door which allowed them to take cover and finish off the rest of the Umbrella security forces. They stopped to reload and catch their breath and then realized where they were. They were inside a security office which featured CCTV cameras that were located around the mansion.

"Perfect, we can use these." Jason remarked. "Let's see if we can find where my dad is. This is also connected to a personnel computer; so we can find him."

Lisa agreed and they got to work, looking through the records until they found Trevor's. That in conjunction with the CCTV allowed them to determine his location.

"He's in the Cliffside Cathedral." Lisa stated. "It's a building on its own; overlooking the sea; there is a set of stone steps that attach to it from the fourth floor. We've gotta get up there."

Jason agreed. "Let's go, we can finish this now; here we go, this should get us into the second floor; hopefully we'll find something that can get us into the other floors there." He stated as he picked up a key.

How just then they spotted the CCTV for the gardens, coming across them, having broken free; was Ebony.

They both looked at each other and immediately ran out of the room. They were too late however; by the time they reached the main hall; Ebony was waiting for them.

"Don't waste time firing at her; just find somewhere we can trap her and then we'll run." Jason called out.

Lisa knew he was right. "Got it; there has to be something here."  
They leapt aside, out of the way of Ebony's attack. They continued dodging for some time, looking for something they could use. They found it quite by accident. When Lisa dodged Ebony's attack she grabbed a fang on one of the gargoyles next to the stairs. It moved in her hand and trap door opened in the floor, Jason only narrowly avoided falling into it. However he dodged another attack and regrouped with Lisa.

"Nice work, now we have our way to trap her." He remarked, "Just lure onto the trap door and leave the rest to me."

Lisa nodded and they put their pan into action. Lisa led Ebony on a wild chase through the main hall and stopped, just off the trap door. Ebony stopped on the trap door and Jason pulled the fang. The trap door opened and Ebony fell into the pit. They regrouped.

"Perfect." Jason said finally. "Let's go, we need to get into the second floor and find a way forward."

Lisa nodded. "Right, let's do it, this nightmare ends here."

Jason solemnly agreed and together they advanced, heading up the stairs.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Chapter 10 of my Resident Evil story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Yeah well; glad you enjoyed it.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :) Well, read on and enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 10: More Traps, More Puzzles, More B.O.W.s**

They entered the second floor; listening carefully in case they heard anything from Ebony. When they entered the floor Jason tensed.

"My god; there's a lot more B.O.W.s here than anywhere else in building." He explained. "There is…so many different ones too; this is gonna be tricky."

Lisa nodded to indicate she understood. "Got it; we'll just have to be careful."

They advanced slowly, carefully down the corridor. None of the rooms on either side seemed to be open. At the end was a large set of double doors; held closed by a unique double lock. They examined the door and then noticed that once again; there were dealing with another two puzzles; both situated down either side of the corridors.

"Great, more puzzles." Jason muttered. "We better split up, it's quicker. I think I know what's in there."

"Okay." Lisa agreed. "Let's hurry then, these B.O.W.s are…fuck they're here."  
Jason spun around and sure enough; there was a pack of zombies and at least six Crimson Heads coming towards them from all three corridors. Jason cursed and they pulled out their weapons.

"Quickly, ward them off." He yelled. "We have to make a gap so we can split up. Until then, watch each other's back."

"Right; heads up!"

The zombies and Crimson Heads advanced.

The duo immediately opened fire and used their knives to deal with any who got to close. After a while a gap slowly opened as their numbers began to thin. Four of the Crimson Heads were dead along with several zombies. However there were still plenty of zombies closing in. Finally Jason and Lisa killed the last two Crimson Heads and Jason called out.

"Now, we get outta here! We'll deal with these zombies and then find the answers to these puzzles!"

"Right!"

They took off; still firing and dodging and killing the zombies. Without realizing it they both formed the same plan and dealt with their pursuers with grenades. Once free of the zombies they stopped to reload and catch their breath. They both looked around and noted that this floor held a distinct lack of rooms. Both corridors were empty of rooms except for at the end. They were wary however; they knew nothing was as it seemed in this mansion. Sure enough they found themselves facing traps; in Jason's case the corridor closed off behind him and lasers formed at the far end. They were ready to advance down the corridor and he would have to avoid them. Lisa faced a different predicament; the corridor still closed off behind her but instead of lasers; water began to pour into the corridor, gradually filling it up.

Lisa gasped when she realized what was happening; she hurried to the end of the corridor where the door was. By the time she reached her the water was up to her ankles. She then saw the main threat; to get out of this trap she'd need to unlock the door; the keys were right next to it. But she had no idea which was right the key, and they were chained to a heavy weight. This meant she would end up stuck underwater eventually.

'_Crap, just what I need.'_ She thought desperately as she took hold of the keys. _'Okay, keep calm; I can do this, just focus.'_

She was able to eliminate at least half of the keys; due to them obviously not matching the lock. Realizing a way to work things to her advantage she unhooked and dropped the useless keys into the water, off the key ring. She knew she had to hurry, the water was rising rapidly, now at her waist; she tried as many keys as she could, the weight holding her down. Before long she was submerged; she fought to hold her breath as long as possible. She was down to the last key; this had to be it. Suddenly it slipped off the weight; and out of her hands, rising to the top.

'_Fuck!'_

Lisa began to swim up after it; her hand closed around it, but she faced another problem. Her lungs were burning, she needed air and the corridor was now full of water. In desperation she swam down to the door and unlocked it. The door opened and the water burst out in a torrent. Lisa found herself lying on the floor, wet and coughing, but she was alive.

Jason meanwhile was stuck dodging the lasers that flew towards him along their designated routes. He was slowly, but carefully, working his way down the corridor. He then saw it.

"That's it." He exclaimed when he saw it. _'That lever should deactivate the lasers…but there's two, which one is it?'_

He ducked under another laser and made it to the switch. He knew he had to chance it and pulled the right lever. The lasers stopped.

"Thank god for that." He breathed; but then. "Oh…fuck me."

The lasers activated on the other side and formed a gridlock. It sped towards him and Jason quickly pulled the other lever. Without his virus enhanced reflexes he realized he wouldn't have survived. The grid stopped just short of him and deactivated. The door unlocked and he stepped inside the room. He then saw the puzzle he would have to solve; there was a board against the wall; there were buttons corresponding to each letter of the alphabet. Below it was an inscription; he heard it carefully.

"_Name's engraved on a lithograph. The Grim Reaper's list; yes, the head count is set. Young and old lined up, in order of age. Then the pathway opens, awaiting them, the frenzied, uproar, the feast of death."_

He then read the list of names and ages and realized what he needed to do. He sorted the names into order of age and finally saw the word he needed. He inputted the word, ALERT; he heard several mechanical clicks and cautiously left the room.

Lisa meanwhile had recovered from her near death experience and saw the puzzle in her room. She forced herself to her feet and observed the room carefully. There were pictures of various star signs. Below was numbers, three of them had no numbers but a dial; Lisa turned it and nodded when she saw that the dial turned to show a series of numbers. She would need to work out the right numbers to use. She checked the other star signs; Caner had number ten below it; Aries had four, Pisces had zero and Libra had two. Sagittarius; Gemini and Taurus were the ones that needed the right number. It took her only a few minutes to work out the riddle and she laughed.

"Wow, can't believe it; sneaky."

She turned the Gemini dial to eight; Sagittarius to six and Taurus to 4, the number of limbs they possessed. She heard several mechanical clicks and then silence. She turned and left the room cautiously. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw all the traps were deactivated and saw Jason standing by the door. She hurried over and they headed inside the newly opened room. Inside they searched through some of the other contents of the large storeroom and found what they were looking for, the key to the third floor. Just then they heard Ebony roar and the sound of heavy footsteps. They looked at each other, she was free. They had to hurry, they turned and darted back down the corridor, desperate to reach the third floor and hopefully out of reach before Ebony caught them once again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Chapter 11 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Domain of the Queen Leech**

They made it out to the stairs; they could hear Ebony below, searching for them. They hurried up the stairs until they reached the next floor.

"We need to try and find the key for the fourth floor; otherwise we're not going anywhere." Jason explained.

Lisa nodded in agreement. "Well, we have the key for the third; let's see if it's in there."  
Jason unlocked the door and they hurried into the third floor. They stopped dead in their tracks as the door closed behind them. They finally took in their surroundings. Lisa groaned awhile Jason shook his head.

"Oh...fuck me."  
The room was covered in slime and dead bodies; there in the centre of the room, looking right at them, was the Leech Queen. They took a step back and swiftly, silently, pondered their options. They could stay and fight; there was a chance the Leech Queen wouldn't be immune to bullets; or they could flee and take their chances with Ebony. The Leech Queen seemed to wait for them to make the first move, Lisa then spotted something.

"It's got the key." She said, pointing it out to Jason.

He nodded when he saw it; that had decided it for them, they would stand and fight. They drew their guns and prepared.

The Queen Leech immediately lashed out with her tentacles. They ducked, dodging them and opened fire. Most of its body was strong and barely yielded to the bullets. It continued to lash out at them forcing them to dodge. They fired directly at the mouth, using as much firepower as they dared. Constantly alert in case Ebony attempted to attack them from behind. While they were able to stun it and prevent it from using some of its more dangerous attacks by shooting the mouth, they were unable to damage it. Jason began to worry; they were running low on ammo again.

'_What does it take to kill this thing?'_ He wondered quietly to himself; desperation making it difficult to concentrate. _'What did the file say about, think, think.'_

He ducked under another attack and he and Lisa threw their last grenades into its mouth; knocking it back. Jason then saw the window and the view outside. It was then he remembers, almost like a flash in his memory.

'_Of course.'_

He quickly checked his watch; not much longer.

"Lisa." He called out. "We gotta keep this up, dodge the attacks and stay out of its way, another ten to fifteen minutes at least."

She looked at him confused. "What, why?"

"The sun will rise then, it's weakness it sunlight, then we can kill it normally."

"I hope you're right." She replied, "Ebony's still chasing us."

Jason nodded and they prepared to put their stalling tactics into action.

They ducked under a pair of tentacles and used their knives to hack at a few that came to close. They used their handguns and Jason fired several shots from his shotguns. Lisa unleashed a barrage of submachine gun fire at the monster, forcing it to back down. It roared and began to stalk towards them again, when, right on time, the sun began to rise; finally making it above the trees and its rays fell into the room. With the windows no longer obscured, thanks to the fight, the sunlight directly hit the Queen Leech. She began to convulse violently and shrieked in agony as she was weakened. Jason and Lisa looked at each other and smiled, now was their chance.

"Go for it." Lisa declared. "Finish it off, then we can get the key and get outta here."

Jason nodded in agreement. "Okay then; time for this ugly bastard to say goodnight."

With that he pulled out his shotguns, both held only one shot left. He took aim and fired. The bullets struck and the Queen Leech shrieked again before going still and the body slowly burned away. Jason and Lisa breathed heavily and relaxed. Jason discarded his now useless shotguns and picked up the key. He then turned to Lisa, smiling.

He walked over to her.

"Well, we're nearly there." He said; there was an unfamiliar edge to his voice. "Lisa, I'm sorry to have to drag you into my...'family problems'. But there's no one I would rather have at my side to aid me."

She smiled. "I'm glad, but this is where I want to be, at your side. We can overcome this, together."

Jason nodded and they then kissed. Knowing it could possibly be their last chance, every emotion, every raw feeling they had for each other, went into the kiss. When they finally parted they smiled at each other; they finally felt ready for the challenge that lay ahead. They still had to stop Trevor, but there was one other thing that stood in their way. As if on cue Ebony roared from downstairs, she would be coming up soon, they would need to hurry. Jason thrust the key into his pocket and began to head towards the door with Lisa at his side.

"Weapon check." He declared.

"I've only got my knife and handgun; my submachine guns only have one clip each left." Lisa replied before asking. "You?"

"My handguns and knife, that's it."

Lisa sighed but then nodded and together they left the room, prepared for the next step.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Chapter 12 of my Resident Evil story.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Yup, you bet it is :)  
Diao Lover: Oh trust me, it's a lot worse than it seems.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Ebony's Last Stand**

The moment they stepped out of the room however, they saw their luck had run out. Ebony was waiting for them at the top of the stairs coming from the second floor. She growled and began to stalk towards them.

"Shit; run!"

They hurried up the stairs to the fourth floor. Ebony roared and followed them. They could hear her heavy footfalls as she pursued them. They reached the fourth floor and approached the door. They could still hear Ebony's footsteps as she approached.

"Jason quick!" Lisa cried out. "The key!"

Jason pulled the key out. "Don't think we have enough…!"

Jason was about to say time but in the end he didn't need to. He also didn't need the key in the end. Ebony lashed out and struck them both with her fists; the heavy blows sent them right through the wall and door. The wall and door broke apart as they flew through them and landed hard on the other side, covered in rubble. They struggled to their feet.

"Lisa, you okay?"

Lisa nodded. "Yeah, but we've got bigger problems, remember, we're stuck with just handguns and our knives."

Jason agreed grimly. "And we're up against Ebony, this doesn't look good."

As if on cue Ebony stalked into the room. They quickly took in their surroundings, hoping for something to give them an advantage. They were surprised by what they saw however.

They were standing in what appeared to be a furnace. They were on walkways above several pits of molten metal; the heat was intense. They couldn't see anything however on the walkways they could use, worse still there was no cover.

"Shit, this isn't good." Jason muttered.

Lisa sighed. "Great; heads up, she's coming!"  
They quickly dodged as Ebony attacked them, forced to split up and navigate around the walkways. Ebony eventually forced them to split up due to her attacks; despite everything they threw at her; using their knives and handguns as best they could; she barely flinched. Jason attempted to use his virus abilities but she shrugged those off to. Suddenly she struck Jason with a vicious backhand and he found himself just barely catching the ledge of the walkway. His handguns both flew out of his hands, one hit the walkway and slid along it, the other fell below into the molten metal. Jason heard Lisa's cry and then gunfire. He then heard end felt the vibrations, or Ebony's footsteps. He grit his teeth and pulled himself up, retrieved his handgun and then regrouped with Lisa while Ebony stopped, apparently stunned.

"We're getting nowhere; I'm almost all out of bullets." Lisa stated.

"Don't know how many I got left either." Jason replied. "There has to be something."

They took advantage of Ebony's momentary disorientation to try and come up with a plan.

Finally Jason looked around and then smirked.

"I've got it; I know how to deal with her. But it's gonna be tricky." He explained. "We have to split up; I'll lure her so her back is to you, shoot at that eye."

Lisa nodded. "That's what stuns her, what happens then?"

"Then I finish it off; wait until I give you the signal okay."

"Got it; here she comes, ready?" Lisa responded.

Jason nodded. "Let's do this."

With that they prepared to put his plan into action. Ebony charged at them. Jason launched a kick to the side of her head, catching her attention. He then retreated down one of the walkways. Ebony followed him, putting Lisa behind her. Lisa took aim and waited for Jason's signal. Jason retreated further down the walkway, firing his handgun, finally he stopped; he had reached the point he was looking for.

"Lisa, now, fire!"

Lisa opened fire with her handgun and aimed at the eye. Finally Ebony groaned and knelt down, stunned.

"Jason!"

He made his move; striking Ebony with a roundhouse kick. Stunned she was knocked over by the blow and fell off the walkway, landing in the molten metal below; finally dying.

Jason and Lisa regrouped.

"Well, that's that over." Lisa said sadly.

Jason nodded; his expression also melancholic. "I'm sorry Ebony, but it had to be this way. Who knows, maybe if you had got to know your son, you could've turned out differently."

Lisa sighed. "We should let them know."

Jason nodded and pulled out the radio; he then made contact with the rest of the group.

Finally Seth answered. "Jason?"

"Hey Seth. Could you put Jacob on, I need to tell him something important."

Seth seemed to know what they meant, he agreed and there was a moments silence before Jacob answered.  
"Hey, what's up?"

Jason sighed and then broke the news about Ebony. There was a long silence on the other end and then finally.

"I…I see." Jacob replied. "Thank you; for telling me, I…I know it's gonna be hard, but I think, I would be better off knowing." His voice cracked as he spoke.

Finally he uttered one more thanks before ending the communication. Jason sighed and stood up.

"Let's go end this, once and for all." He said; Lisa nodded in agreement.

They both stood up and approached the door at the other end of the furnace; the door that would lead them to the cliff-side observatory. They prepared themselves for the final battle, the one that would decide their future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Chapter 13 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, here you go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Startling Revelations**

Jason and Lisa readied themselves; they knew they were in for a tough challenge. Trevor wasn't likely to go down without a fight. Their weapon supply had greatly dwindled too. Jason's last remaining handgun was now empty; Lisa's handgun was on its last clip, she had lost count of how many bullets were left in it. That and their knives were all they had left. But all the same they weren't going to back down.  
"This is it." Jason stated. "We're gonna finish things with my father."

Lisa nodded. "We've come far; ever since Raccoon City; we both left groups of survivors from that city, now they're all counting on us."

Jason smiled. "You're right; we must be the ones to finish this."

He kissed her lightly. "No matter what happens. I love you, now, are you ready?"

Lisa nodded in confirmation. "Ready as I'll ever be."  
Jason was concerned however, it was not a concern he wanted to burden Lisa with however; he could feel another high infection rate. He just hoped they wouldn't run into that B.O.W. at least not until they had killed his father, then it wouldn't matter what happened to them. With one last nod to each other they opened the door and headed out to the walkway, they climbed the steps to the Cliffside Observatory and soon reached its grand double doors. Lisa drew her handgun, Jason prepared himself to use his virus abilities and they opened the door, heading inside.

As they stepped inside they were taken aback by the scenery. The place looked more like a cathedral than an observatory. However their attention was soon drawn to the raised dais at the opposite end, in front of the large windows. Standing there, with his back to them, was Trevor. They approached, ready for anything. Trevor did not seem the least bit disturbed by their actions. Instead he turned casually and faced them; it was clear from his expression that he was in complete control.

"So, you've come." He stated, as if he were talking about the weather. "I've been expecting you. I must admit though, you fared better against my traps and pets, than I thought."

"Did you really think they would stop us?" Jason snapped. "Or give us any challenge at all?

Lisa then added. "Our determination and strength got us this far, and it will allows us to finish you two, together, there's nothing Jason and I can't do."

Trevor simply shook his head and muttered. "We shall see. I hope you are comfortable, I feel it is only fair that you learn a few truths before you die."

They tensed, wondering what Trevor was about to reveal to them. Jason was edgy, he could still feel that viral presence, it seemed to be growing stronger.

The silence that followed was tense, but finally Trevor broke it.

"I overheard your statements about Ebony...Very accurate I must say." He informed them. "Foolish woman, she was so weak-willed, in the end she failed to embrace her destiny. She couldn't let go of that misplaced 'love'..."  
Lisa cut across Trevor, her eyes flashing in anger. "She was Jacob's mother; no matter what they're like, there's always a part of them." She sighed. "Nothing can ever stop a mother, from loving her child; not even you."  
Trevor shook his head and shrugged. "And look where it got her, as I said, foolishness. As for Shannon, now there's an interesting tale."

They tensed again, Shannon, what had Trevor done with her? Finally Jason spoke.

"We killed her, whatever grand plan you had with her, has failed."

Trevor suddenly let out a low cruel laugh.

"Killed her?" He replied. "I can assure you she is alive; a simple shot to the head won't kill her."

He paused briefly as if contemplating something, letting them absorb this new, shocking information.

It was Lisa who finally asked the question. "What have you done to her; how can she still be alive?"

Trevor sighed. "There we must delve into a history lesson; Shannon's history."

They waited and Trevor decided; now was the time to recount the important facts about Shannon that would explain her survival.

Finally Trevor spoke, revealing Shannon's past.

"She was once a normal woman; before even joining Umbrella. She had a family, a husband, and children. But then tragedy struck; her family were killed and it could've been prevented. The problem was, those who opposed Umbrella, made it impossible for us to act in time and save her family." Trevor paused and then a small smile appeared on his face. "She grew bitter, angry; she joined us, joined the USS; all so she could exact revenge on those who stood against us. The ones she blamed for the deaths of her family. But it wasn't enough for her; she hated herself too; her own physical weakness. The weakness of the flesh. So she took part in a new experiment at the time; before we perfected our viruses."

Jason glowered. "So, she joined you out of spite; doesn't explain how she survived being shot in the head."

Trevor shook his head. "So impatient Jason; it does, I just told you, she took part in an experiment, to overcome her limitations. I can assure you that now, she is, at least, only ten percent human, the rest is...mechanically augmented."

Lisa gasped. "Are you saying she's a cyborg?"

"To put it crudely, yes; her cybernetic body offers her greater strength and resilience. By shooting her in the head; you forced a temporary shutdown. She will have recovered by now though."  
It was worse than they thought, so Shannon was still alive. However it was then Jason finally realized the true horror of the situation; he saw the injection tools on the table behind Trevor and now knew the source of the now very strong infection.

Jason stepped forwards; shock evident on his face.

"Father." He gasped, "You didn't...?"

Trevor smirked and his eyes suddenly glowed red. "I did; and now I am more powerful than ever. It's strange but, unlike you, I don't seem to have bonded with the virus as fully."

"What do you mean?"

Trevor then explained. "Unlike you, I am still at risk of turning; my infection however is much slower; something in your DNA; makes you completely immune to the negative effects of this virus."

Jason was amazed by this but then saw his father's expression. "I don't like where this is going."

"I need your DNA Jason; you'll gladly do that for your father surely, then we will both be unstoppable. I will forgive your past transgressions and we can do so much more together."

Jason shook his head and then replied curtly.

"Fuck you."

Trevor shrugged. "Then, I must simply take the DNA...By force."

With that they all prepared as the battle was about to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Chapter 14 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all; well, here it is.  
Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you liked it; yeah well, that would've been too obvious.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Father and Son Conflict**

Almost immediately Trevor acted. The virus had enhanced his speed to almost astronomical levels. Lisa opened fire but the clip soon ran empty, all the shots missed Trevor due to his speed. He then suddenly appeared next to her; grabbed her gun and with one quick motion; landed a stunning blow to the side of her head; disarmed her and knocked her to the ground. She fell unconscious in a heap as Trevor discarded the now useless gun and turned to Jason. Jason glowered and held up his handgun before dropping it; it was empty. However the drop distracted Trevor just enough for Jason to utilize his speed and begin attacking. Jason managed to shoulder tackle his father, knocking him back, away from Lisa. With her out of direct harm, Jason launched into a furious flow of attacks. He punched, kicked used every martial arts move he knew, determined to take down his father before his father could turn the tables. Every move he made however was blocked or dodged by Trevor; however the intense and desperate look on Trevor's face was enough to convince Jason that, for the moment at least, he had the upper hand. During a brief reprieve in the fight Jason picked up Lisa's knife, wielding it in addition to his own.

He ducked under one of his father's attacks and began using the knives in conjunction with his other attacks. Trevor was once again forced on the defensive.

"Everything you've done, all these years father." Jason growled. "I will undo it, all the pain and suffering you've caused; I will remove it, starting with removing you."

Trevor grit his teeth and dodged as Jason suddenly sheathed his own knife and began to use Lisa's exclusively. "Foolish boy; you cannot stop me, not now. No one can."

As he uttered that statement Jason attempted to attack once again with the knife but Trevor caught his wrist and swiftly disarmed him. Then suddenly Trevor began his own furious flurry of attacks. The tables had swiftly turned and now Jason found that it was he who was on the defensive.

'_What the fuck, oh this isn't good.'_

He ducked and finally landed his first solid blow of the fight; catching his father off-guard. Trevor stumbled and Jason seized the opportunity to try and attack again. However Trevor recovered quickly and blocked the attack before finally getting his own attacks in. Soon Jason felt himself get pounded as he was knocked all over the room with powerful, painful strikes. No matter what he did now, he found himself unable to fight back. Before long his father landed a powerful kick that knocked Jason onto the dais. Jason struggled to his feet when suddenly his father appeared next to him. Before Jason could react Trevor grabbed him and lifted him up by his throat.

Lisa slowly felt consciousness returning to her and groaned. She shook her head and opened her eyes. She then remembered where she was and leapt to her feet. She looked around and then froze. Jason was up by the dais, being held by his father, by the throat. Trevor was smirking as he spoke.

"Now, all that remains is to claim your DNA, then you and your pathetic girlfriend can be...disposed of. After that, we can hunt down your stupid little group and destroy them utterly. Then no one will be able to stand in our way."

As he said this Lisa looked around; her knife was lying too far away, she only had one choice now. She made up her mind, it was now or never, and charged. As Trevor lifted his hand to kill Jason Lisa suddenly tackled him. The impact knocked Jason back down the dais stairs while it sent Lisa and Trevor through one of the windows. Jason stared in shock as his girlfriend and father fell through the window and disappeared from sight. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to the window. He looked down; there was nothing below but the sharp drop into the sea, no sign of Trevor or Lisa. But there could be no doubt; even though he did not want to accept it, it was true. Trevor was dead, but so too was Lisa.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Chapter 15 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yeah, it's pretty sad; glad you enjoyed the chapter though :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Finale**

Jason continued to stare in disbelief; his mind unable to comprehend, to cope, with what he had just witnessed.

'_No, no this...this can't be real.'_ His thoughts raced wildly in his head. _'Lisa...she, she can't be gone.'_

He shook his head; it wasn't so much he couldn't accept what had happened, it was more, he didn't want to accept it. He was pulled out of his reverie by his radio going off; he could hear Seth's voice coming through it, sounding worried.

"Jason, Lisa...One of you guys talk to me, is everything okay, what's happened?"

Finally Jason sighed and answered.

"Seth, it's me...Lisa...Lisa's dead."

"Dead?"

Jason related the whole tale of what happened and then added. "Plus Shannon's still alive and all I've got is a knife. I don't think I'm gonna make it."

"Hey don't talk like that man..." Seth began but Jason cut him off.

"Without Lisa I...Listen, if I don't make it; get outta here; you still have the digital copies of all the info I gave you. Just get the info on the new viruses and other possible B.O.W.s. Got it."

Seth paused before speaking. "Jason we..."

Jason shook his head. "Save it." He stated. "Right now, your number one objective, is taking down Umbrella. Got that."

There was a pause and then Seth replied.

"Got it, you take care."

With that the call ended. Jason shut his radio off; and then slowly turned away from the window, where Lisa and his father both fell to their deaths.

He froze when he saw Shannon standing opposite him. There was a hole in the side of her head where the bullet had struck; it showed the mechanical circuitry underneath. She had dispensed of her sniper rifle, even her silenced handgun. Like Jason she was armed only with a knife, unlike him however, she wasn't half-mad with fresh grief.

"It's over Jason." She said; voice surprisingly soft. "Just give it up."

Jason glowered at her. "Like hell I will."

She sighed. "I know what's it's like to lose someone precious to you...I know that pain. I can assure you, there are other ways than to drown in grief."

"Oh yeah!" Jason shot back. "Like what, become a machine, become unthinking, unfeeling. I don' think so."

Shannon shook her head. "That's not what I mean, I don't want anyone to become like me. Let's see if I can help you..."

"But I have to join Umbrella, right?" Jason queried sarcastically.

Shannon nodded. "You are the next chairman, now your father is dead..."

"Well, fuck that; I'm destroying Umbrella, I'll never work with it, ever."

Shannon sighed.

"You leave me no choice then; for I am sworn to destroy Umbrella's enemies; that means...you too."

With that they both dropped into ready stances, knives drawn, prepared to fight.

Acting on pure rage and grief Jason attacked first. He lashed out viciously with the knife aiming at Shannon's head. She ducked and also struck out. However Jason leapt around the blow and struck at Shannon's back. Shannon rolled out of the way and once again counter attacked. This time the knives scraped together and sparks flew. Both combatants leapt back and then attempted to attack again; Jason received a cut to his side but was able to get several hits on Shannon, stab wounds and slash injuries; damaging her cybernetic body further.

"Enough of this." Jason growled. "It ends."

He delivered a powerful kick, knocking Shannon's knife out of her hands before thrusting his into her neck. Shannon however pulled something out of her pocket and stabbed him in the neck too. Jason leapt back, suddenly groggy and saw she was holding a syringe. He watched; his vision blurring, as Shannon sank to the ground before her body shut down. Her dead-man switch went off causing her to explode. Jason hit the ground and tried to get back up, however he failed miserably as his body began to go numb. Despite his best efforts to resist the sedative took effect. He was dimly aware of a group of people approaching him before everything went black.

When he recovered consciousness he was aware of voice, Umbrella scientists from the sound of them. All he could make out from their talk was that, contrary to hope, his virus had mutated and now the anti-virus alone wouldn't cure it; it would require a special, almost impossible, anti-virus. Shortly after hearing that he blacked out again; but swore, when he recovered, he would escape.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Resident Evil: Striking the Heart of Umbrella**

Final Resident Evil chapter, just a short epilogue to finish things off; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; the problem is, as far as he's concerned to do that is to join Umbrella, something he refuses to ever do; as he sees that position as the true corruption of the company.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, yup, she's gone now. The cure for him now is very complex, so, only time and more stories will tell :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Epilogue**

Not long after discovering his virus had mutated Jason escaped the facility he was being held in. He decided everything would be better if he disappeared and so he refused to contact his old comrades. Lisa's death had scarred him beyond what anyone thought and now his only desire was to destroy Umbrella. However for the safety of others he refused to stay in one place to long or form any lasting connections. Meanwhile the group; having returned to their safe house found themselves distressing over Jason's fate. While they had a lot of information they wanted to gather more, so that there was no way Umbrella could slip free. They also desired to find out where Jason had gone and also, just how the virus reacted in him the way it had. To that end they set about planning their next move, willing to risk anything for their missing friend and leader; and for the memory of Lisa.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
